In computing systems, a keyboard may be employed to receive input from a user. Many traditional keyboards may suffer from significant drawbacks, including occupying a relatively large portion of available interior space of a housing. In many cases, traditional keyboards include various mechanical and electrical components that may impede illumination of the keyboard and contribute to an undesirable z-stackup of mechanisms.